The Office
by forever bree
Summary: Bella has just been promoted, she is now working under Edward Cullen. For Alice's article she has to write she has asked Bella if she can give her a make over. Will Edward finally see Bella? Can they find love in the office. Suck at summaries.
1. Club Red

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**One of my many ideas. Hopefully this will go the way I want to it, haha. I must say that Twilight freaking rocks. I have never cried when a book ended, ever. And when Twilight did, I cried. I reread over and over again, I am obsessed, or as my friends say I am a nerd.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

_His lustful emerald green eyes bore into my plain brown ones. One hand gently glided onto my waist as the other cupped my neck. His eyes closed as he moved closer and closer…_

"Lindsey Lohan was caught kissing another girl yesterday; we even have the pictu…"

I groaned as I smacked my alarm clock. Dumb radio, the reason I got the thing was to wake up to music, but all you get is the host gabbing away about some celebrity or something.

I grabbed my glasses and headed off towards the bathroom, to take a much needed shower, of course cold.

I wrapped up in a towel to make my morning coffee, usual routine. Wake up, shower, make coffee, get dressed, brush hair, drink coffee and eat toast, brush teeth then go to work. Love it huh?



I walked into the office with my work bag and purse slung on my arm.

"Hey Bella." Mike Newton cooed. I rolled my eyes as I muttered my greeting.

"Bells, thank goodness you're here!" My best friend Alice whined. "Mrs. Culligan gave me another article to write, I have three this week! How can I get three articles done in a deadline of three weeks?" She cried.

"What are your articles on?" I asked; shifting my bags further up my shoulder walking towards my office, okay my cubby hold.

"Fashion, hair and make-up." She groaned. I stifled a laugh.

"Alice, you're good at those things. I think you can manage." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes but still smiled.

"What's your article about?" She asked.

Alice, Rosalie and I have been friends since the first week of college and now at our age of twenty two or twenty three we all worked for a magazine, with the latest gossip, advice columns, fashion, and well everything. Every two or three weeks we are given articles to write and in two to three weeks we have to hand them in. Some are ridiculous and others are amazing. Mine, ridiculous.

"Don't tell me, embarrassing moments again?" She groaned.

"Worse, feminine problems, sex, acne, periods, birth control, pubic hair." Alice and I gagged.

"I can't believe that's still there. Ask and questions about anything and always get an honest answer." She rolled her eyes. This article floats around to everyone at least once. But me, five times and I've been working here for about a year.

"Rose!" Alice squealed. Rosalie looked up from her paperwork at Alice and smiled. She then began to talk to herself. Oh, interview. She stuck out her pointer finger as she jotted a few notes down on paper.

I dropped my bags on my desk, a few cubicles away from Rose as Alice sat at hers next to mine.

"Miss Swan." I rolled my eyes as Alice looked at me. "Your article information. Remember, due in three weeks. Mrs. Culligan, the boss of the magazine reminded me as she plopped a big manila folder on my desk. "Do all of them. I may steal you away later on, so beware. Get as much done as you can in the time I give you today. Get to work." My lazy, amazingly tiny bossy boss with too much make up on walked away. Alice swiveled her chair around to get a better look at the folder.

"Holy shit Bells, three weeks. There has to be about thirty thousand in there."

I groaned. "I freaking know." I said as I ran my hand through my dry hair.

"Bella! You gave me an idea." She squealed.

"Wha?"

"Make-over. I could ask Mrs. Culligan if I can combine them into an article about giving someone a make-over, with tips and pictures of before and after and stuff." She jumped out of her chair clapping her hands.

"Who's gonna be your Barbie doll?" I groaned already knowing the answer.

"Bella Barbie, pleeeeaaaasee." She whined.

"No, no, not a chance." I said waving my hands and opening the folder.

"We can finally get Edward Cullen to look at you. The company's hottie." She sight at the thought. Too bad she was happily dating Jasper Whitlock, best friend to Edward and Emmett Cullen, who was dating Rosalie Hale.

"Alice, no."

"Please Bella. Just think, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen."

Rose sat up, done talking to whomever she had been talking to, now able to join in our conversation.

"Hottie alert." She smiled. All heads around us turned, mostly female with occasional men, some groaning others staring in delight, our office has a lot of gays here, as the hottest guy that worked for the magazine, he helped Mrs. Culligan but he was also the editor and chief of the magazine, although Mrs. Culligan was the real boss. His dark emerald eyes twinkling and roaming around all the faces that had turned to him, a smile forming on his very kissable lips, his amazing body almost floating as he walked, he definitely worked out, his gorgeous face with lush sex hair, bronze, all along with a perfect crooked smile. His tan pants hung loose but not too loose, with his black work shirt that fit him perfectly with rolled up sleeves and a few buttons undone showing off some of his perfectly sculpted chest.

I sighed.

"Rose, Alice, Bella." His perfect velvet voice rang, along with a nod to each of us.

"Hi Edward." I breathed. He smiled, causing my heart to flutter. I watched as he turned out of sight, but I kept staring after him.

"Bella, Bella. Earth to Bella." Alice was waving her petite little hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"So about the make-over?" She asked.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." I said dazed. He smiled, he really smiled at me.

"Great, I'll go ask Mrs. Culligan now." She danced away to go find our boss.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Rosalie laughed.

"Shut up." I snapped.

I quickly began working on my many questions and problems, answering as best I could; some were really awful I didn't even know hot to respond. Alice came back saying we could do it and gave me a large glass of coffee to make me happier.

We talked while we worked when finally it came time for lunch I followed Alice into the kitchen and sat down beside her enjoying my girl time with her and Rose when Mrs. Culligan strolled in.

"Swan, come with me please." She said in a monotone.

Alice giggled while Rose patted me on the back. Getting called by Mrs. Culligan was not a good thing, unless you were Edward Cullen whom she called in randomly to praise, a rumor went around saying that for his good working ethics he got a blow job from her, but like I said, I rumor.

I followed her down to her luxurious office right next to Edward's. But instead of leading me into hers we walked into Edward's. My heart did a flip in my chest.

"This morning I gave you that folder, correct." I nodded. "Well I would like it back." She stated. Edward was sitting at his desk which had been moved to fit another one in. He has a smirk on his gorgeous face.

"Why?"

"You're being promoted. You put up with all the lousy shit I give you and you don't complain, not once, so you will be working under Edward, as his secretary and helping him edit." My stomach churned. It was like a dream.

"Wow, really? Thank you so much." I smiled.

"You're welcome. Edward will help you move your stuff." She said walking out. "Just leave the folder on my desk Bella." I smiled. She finally left.

"Hey Bella, how's feel to be making your way up?" Edward laughed.

"Wow." Is all I could say.

"Let's go get your stuff."

We walked by Alice and Rose in the kitchen still. Alice's jaw dropped while Rose put two thumbs up then winked. We gathered all my supplies and paperwork and set it up at my desk. The office was beautiful. Cabinets lined up above my head as our desks sat facing one another. The windows exposed an amazing view of the water. Everything about this room was amazing, every detail.

"So, Bella, what do you do outside of work?" Edward asked leaning against the front of his desk.

"Well, Alice and Rose always drag me to bars and clubs a lot." I offered. He smiled.

"You our partying." He laughed. My face fell a little, he was right; I wasn't pretty, not at all, just plain.

"It's their idea. I just go along with it." I added.

"I see." He crossed his arms across his chest, making them bulge. "So, it's a Friday, where are you going tonight?"

"Club Red, I think."

"Hmm, I just might see you there." He smiled. "Emmett wants to see Rose, and well Jasper wants to see Alice."

"Oh yeah, of course." I sat down at my desk. "Wow." I sighed.

All of a sudden Edward was leaning across my desk right in my face. His eyes looked into my own as his breath caressed my face. I almost fell out of my chair.

"Save me a dance." He murmured.

"Uh…um…uh…sure." I stammered, he just laughed and moved away.



When work was finally over I found Alice and we made out way back to her apartment, to get ready for the night. We had an hour and a half to work with before we met up with Rose at seven then hit the club at seven thirty.

Alice threw me onto the chair as she started with my snarly hair.

"Wow, Bells, you got promoted. You're working with Edward. Oh my god!" She giggled as she curled my hair into light waves. She then gave me smoky eyes with a little blush and gloss, she handed me my contacts as she started her own make up.

"Your outfit's on my bed." She called out as I walked towards her room to change.

She had a sapphire blue and black corset top with matching blue heels along with tight skinny jeans that ended where the heel strap wound around my ankle, it fit perfectly, making my boobs look bigger when she tightened it. Alice was wearing a mini skirt with the holey look along with a green tank that had a cute design with a white half jacket that synched around the stomach. She looked absolutely stunning. Her feet looked tiny in her black heels.

"I'll be over at your house by seven tomorrow." She said as we walked out the door. We met up with Rose at a little café then headed off to Club Red.

The music was loud as we made our way to the bouncer who took one look at Rosalie's strapless brown shirt with a cute design also and a short mini skirt with really cure opened toed bronze shoes and we quickly found ourselves inside.

A mob of people of people were dancing with lights flashing off their gleaming bodies.

"Wanna drink?" Alice shouted over the loud music.

"Yeah." Rose and I replied.

The bartender stared at us as we ordered our drinks. We found a table and sat down. We ordered more drinks until we were slightly buzzed. We found ourselves on the dance floor, Alice grinding on me while I was grinding on Rosalie. We were laughing and guys had begun to form a tight hold around us trying to dance with us. Someone whistles so we all shifted our eyes to see who.

Standing by the door was Jasper, Emmett and Edward. What caught my eye was the girl hanging onto Edward's arm. My heart sank. I stopped dancing and made my way back to our table to take a seat. Emmett and Rose were already dry humping while Alice and Jasper had gone off to get some drinks. I roamed the room for Edward but I didn't find him.

"Hey Bella." Cool hands wrapped around my stomach as I turned to see who it was. Edward's green eyes were burning into my own. I moved his hands away from me, even though it's killed me to do so.

"Hi Edward, where is your girl?" I asked coolly.

"Who Lauren? She met me outside. She has your old job; she's friends with Jessica Stanley. We were talking outside and she thought we had become dates, so I told her to go check her make up and get us some drinks. I don't know where she is, nor do I care." He smiled, I almost melted.

"Wh…"

"Ready to dance?" He said extending a hand.

He led me out onto the dance floor. He twirled me around so I had my back to him; I ground my ass into his crotch and kept grinding. Alice and Rose had taught me to make a guy want me on the dance floor so I did as the taught me. I grabbed his hands and slid them low on my hips. Don't Stop the Music came on which was totally ironic **(plus the only song I could think of)** so I ground myself harder into him. I heard him breathing heavy and felt him growing harder by the second. That's when I turned around and started dancing on his thigh. It felt so good to dance with a guy instead of a girl that I started laughing. I placed my hands onto his chest as he cupped my ass.

"Bella, where did you learn to dance like this?" He asked.

"I'm not that dumb." I laughed. We stopped dancing and headed off to get some drinks. Soon enough I was almost completely drunk. Edward and I had been dodging Lauren all night but right at that moment we were sitting on the couch having a well 'conversation.'

"Yeah so after Emmett fell into the girl she like twisted around so they were face to face. Em, was completely drunk at this point and so wasn't this girl. The next day when I went to see him, this was when we weren't living together; the girl was there with a ring on her finger. At one point that night they had gotten married." Edward laughed. I began to cry from the laughter. "That day they divorced. Me and Jazz haven't stopped messing with him about it." We both laughed again.

"Wow!" I giggled, trying to calm myself. He smiled at me.

"I like your laugh." He whispered scooting into me, smiling.

"Yeah well I like you, I mean your freaking hot!" I blurted.

"Oh really." He murmured.

"Yup." I giggled.

"Well, I like you too."

"No way!" I squealed.

"Way." He laughed. His green emeralds bring into mine like they had earlier, but intensified and it was turning me one. I stared into his eyes for the longest time. Then I did the unthinkable.

I straddled Edward Cullen!

* * *

**EPOV**

* * *

I watched her walk in and talk to Alice, her pixie like friend but not before Mike Newton tried to flirt with her, again.

I watched her face when I walked by. She sounded breathless, most likely from all the bags she had carried. She looked kind of awed by something, the folder on her desk, holy shit.

When I got to my office Misty Culligan my boss was sitting in my other chair.

"Edward darling." She greeted, kissing me on each cheek. "We have some business to take care of."

"Yes Misty?"

"You need to pick someone to work beside you, and kind of below you. They will be your secretary and will help you with editing. I hired Lauren Mallory if you want her, or you can take someone else and I'll place here in there spot." She smiled, I already knew who I wanted but to please her I took a few minutes to 'think.'

"Uh…I'm think, Bella Swan." I stated.

"But I need her."

"I'll rearrange my room. Thank you so much Misty." I cut in.

"Oh, you're welcome. At lunch we will steal her."

"Sounds good." She walked out of my office and closed to the door.

Bella Swan, the only one I couldn't really get, was going to be sharing this room with me. I couldn't wait for lunch.

Lucky for me it came soon after I had finished moving around the room so I could stare at her lovely face anytime I wanted.

She followed Misty into the room, her face full of wonder.

"This morning I gave you that folder, correct." Misty told her. Bella nodded. "Well I would like it back." I smiled a little she was very confused.

"Why?" Her beautiful voice asked.

"You're being promoted. You put up with all the lousy shit I give you and you don't complain, not once, so you will be working under Edward as his secretary and helping him edit." She lied, she didn't want it to seem like I had asked for this, like I owned the place.

"Wow, really? Thank you." She smiled revealing perfect white teeth.

"You're welcome, Edward will help you move your stuff." She said, leaving. "Just leave the folder on my desk, Bella." And then she was gone, u was all alone with Bella Swan.

"Hey Bella. How's it feel to be working your way up?" I joked.

Her face reminded me of a little kid getting the best gift on Christmas. I read her body movement as she decided how to respond to me. "Wow." She whispered, simply dumb struck.

"Let's go get your stiff." There wasn't else I could say, one she wasn't forming sentences and two she looked amazing and smelled so amazing soon I wasn't gonna be able to form sentences.

We walked by her friends, both of them stunned. I looked at what she had in her cubicle, it was all very organized and cute, neutral looking but very homey I guess. She had pictures of her with her friends and what looked like family members. But one picture caught my eye. Her with a very tall, muscular man, he looked like he was Native American, he had shoulder length hair and was very dark, their smiles were genuine and true. My heart fell; obviously they were together, dating.

We set up her new office all the while Misty was watching us, I knew she was making sure I didn't like this girl.

"So Bella. What do you do outside of work?" I asked leaning against my desk.

"Well, Alice and Rose always drag me to bars and clubs a lot." She said it so innocently that I had to laugh, plus she didn't look like the party type.

"You, out partying." I joked. Her expression changed but I couldn't decipher it.

"It's their idea. I just go along with it." She added.

"I see." I said crossing my arms. "So it's Friday, where ya going tonight?"

She thought for a moment. "Club Red, I think."

My dad was getting better and better, that was the club Emmett and Jasper wanted to go to. "Hmmm, I just might see you there. Emmett wants to see Rose and well Jasper wants to see Alice."

"Oh yeah, of course." She sat down at her desk muttering another wow."

Staring at her beautiful face made me have an idea I walked the three steps to her desk without a sound then leaned forward, inches from her face.

When she looked up I let out the breath I had been holding. "Save me a dance." I whispered.

"Uh…um…uh…sure." She stammered, she was so cute, she made me laugh again.

We sat in silence as we did the rest of our work and when five hit Bella was up and gone. I watched her leave then made my way to Misty's office to tell her I was heading home.

"Misty?" I called. "I am heading home."

"I am at my desk Edward." I groaned to myself. She was using her want to be sexy voice. Misty was married with a daughter that was a few years younger than me and yet she still tries to seduce me. The only reason why I don't quit is because of the pay and Bella.

She turned her chair and smiled at me as she got up and hobbled over to me on her huge heels and stroked my chest through my shirt.

"I'm leaving." I reminded her. "Emmett wants to work out tonight then we are heading off to meet his girl." I added stiffly.

"Oh, Eddie. This won't take long." I groaned out loud at the name.

"Misty, I have to go." I said, remembering when she had tried to give me a blow job, I shuddered.

I walked away from her, heading to my car.



"Dude what's for dinner?" My brother asked, jumping over the counter towards the fridge after we had gotten home from our work out.

"We are going to a club. Get something there." Jasper commented walking out of his room, he usually worked out with us, but today he has to work late so didn't even try to make it to the gym.

"I'm hungry now." Emmett whined.

"Grab a piece of left over pizza then." I said throwing my gym bag in my room.

He did as I said and grabbed a slice.

"So, what happened today?" Jasper asked, they both knew I had a huge crush on Bella.

"Well, me and Bella share my office now. She is my secretary plus she helps out with all of the editing." I gushed.

"Dude you two can have sex in your office." Emmett laughed.

"How about I get her to like me first." I laughed along with him.

He shrugged while scarfing down the slice and grabbing another.

"So we are all on for Club Red?" Jasper asked.

"Uh, yeah. Me and Rose…"

"Enough said!" I laughed causing Jasper to laugh with me. Emmett glared at us causing us to laugh harder, soon he cracked a smile. "Well I'm gonna go shower before we leave. Em, I would advice you to do the same."

"You might want to lock the door." Jasper joked.

I jogged into the bathroom and quickly showered. I dried my hair and slid into a black V neck with my American Eagle jeans that hung loose. Most girls drooled over me when I wore loose jeans, hopefully Bella would too.

"So Bella is going right?" Jasper asked as Emmett took his shower.

"Yeah." I sighed, she was all I could think about and Jasper knew it.

"So how much do you like this girl?" Jasper asked pushing me down on the couch while he sat in the chair.

I grabbed the pillow, hugging it to my stomach. "Too much, and she doesn't even hardly notice I'm there. It's aggravating." I groaned.

"Well from what I hear, Alice claims that Bella is obsessed with you."

"Yeah, I wish."

"Come on man. Don't bet against Alice. She always knows."

"But Bella, no way, why _would _she like me?

"Uh, I don't know, dude, but Alice says she does."

"Or not." I muttered.

"D_u_de." He made the u a little longer using a whiny voice.

"Man, shut up." I laughed reaching over and punching his arm.

"I'm ready!" Emmett boomed, Jasper and I groaned, he was already beyond loud and not even drunk, which means hell of a night. "Let's go!"

We followed Emmett who had already started running down the stairs. When it came to seeing Rose, he was far too excited.



"Damn, we are late." Emmett cried.

"I don't think fifteen minutes will make her mad." Jasper sighed.

"No, that's fifteen less minutes of me and her…"

"Emmett!" Jasper laughed.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" A high girlish voice squeaked. "Hi, it's me, Lauren Mallory, from…"

"Oh, yeah, hey." I said shaking her hand, she had blonde straightened hair and way too much make up on.

"So you're the new girl, eh?" I arched my eyebrow.

"Yeah, everyone talks about you, the hottest guy in the office."

"Yea, well…"

"Edward, man come on." Jasper said waving his arm.

We stood at the entrance of the club looking around with Lauren hanging on my arm. Emmett nudged my ribs and I followed his gaze. Rosalie, Bella and Alice were all grinding on one another. Men had encircled them, grabbing at them and trying to dance with them. Anger and jealousy washed over me as I saw those guys touching my Bella.

Emmett whistled at them, their gaze shifted. Bella stopped dancing all together and stared at me then walked towards a table. Emmett was already half way to Rosalie and Jasper had motioned to Alice to come to him as they walked towards the bad.

"Hey Lauren, you may want to check your make." I lied. All I wanted to do was get her away from me and go see Bella. She gasped then turned away from trying to adjust it. "And if you could get us some drinks?"

"Oh yeah, of course. I will be right back." She ran off towards the bathroom.

I looked over at Bella who was looking around the room. I walked the long way around so her back was to me.

"Hey Bella." I murmured, wrapping my arms around and inhaling that amazing scent of hers. She pushed me away which stung.

"Hi Edward, where is your girl?" She asked coldly. Was she jealous?

"Who Lauren?" I asked nonchalantly. "She met me outside. She has your old job; she's friends with Jessica Stanley. We were talking outside and she thought we had become dates, so I told her to go check her make up and get us some drinks. I don't know where she is, nor do I care." I smiled.

Wh…"

"Ready to dance?" I blurted while extending a hand.

I let her out onto the floor and twisted her around. Before I could do anything she started grinding on me, she found my hands and slid them onto her hips. She grinded harder as a familiar song came on, Don't Stop the Music. I knew she could feel my hard which made my breath pick up. She twisted around facing me when the song mentioned it, on of her legs in between my legs as she grinded on my thigh. She giggled as I cupped her ass and placed her hands on my chest.

"Bella, where did you learn to dance like this?"

"I'm not that dumb." She laughed, god how I loved her laugh, I was going to make her laugh as much as possible. We stopped dancing when the song ended and found ourselves at the bar getting drinks. I could tell Bella was completely smashed and that I was on my way there.

"Yeah so after Emmett fell into the girl, she like twisted around so they were face to face. Em was completely drunk at this point and so wasn't this girl. The next day when I went to see him, this was when we weren't living together; the girl was there with a ring on her ring finger. At one point that night they had gotten married." Our laughter blended in with the noise surrounding us. "That day they divorced. Me and Jazz haven't stopped messing with him about it."

"Wow." She giggled.

"I like your laugh." I smiled moving closer to her.

"Yeah well I like you, I mean you are freaking hot!" She shouted.

"Oh really?"

"Yup." She hiccupped.

"Well, I like you too."

"No way!" She squealed.

"Way." I laughed. Her being drunk and occasionally touching my leg was beyond hot. My only thought was kissing her amazing lips, and well never stopping.

And then, out of no where, she straddled me.

**So, good-bad? Keep going-stop? ****Reviews please? So tell me anything you would like to see in this fanfiction. Critizism is good to a point, I'll take anything I can get. **


	2. Jealousy?

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

Our lips moved in synch as our tongues danced together. As soon as we had kissed I had felt this electricity that I have never felt before in all of my years of kissing and making out.

He held my back closer to him and it was like we fit together like a puzzle. He pulled away to allow us to breath, as I got my breath back he began to nibble and suck at my neck. I sighed, as his mouth found mine again and I ground my sound into his groin making him moaned into my mouth.

"Edward!" Someone squealed. We broke apart, his lips red and slightly swollen from kissing. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Lauren. What is wrong with you?!" Edward asked extremely annoyed. She reminded me so much of Mrs. Culligan, too much make up and way to be much wanna be.

"You skank, get off my Eddie!" She cried tugging on my arm.

"I am not your Eddie. And don't call me that!" Edward groaned. We were making a crowd; obviously people thought there was going to be a fight. I stood up making Lauren fall back. She flew forward back at me and I side stepped her making her fall straight into the couch.

"You bitch, how dare you kiss my Edward. He is mine! SLUT!" She screamed.

"Whatever, if you're gonna make such a big deal about a kiss then you can have him." I said confidently but totally hurting on the inside, I didn't want a fight, nor did I want the attention I was getting. I just wanted Edward and seeing as how that wasn't happening I let him go.

I took one glanced over at Edward's pleading face and gave him a sorry shrug then walked away to find Alice.

"Bella? Are you okay? Someone said there was a fight." Alice looked me all over then shrugged. "What happened Bells?"

"I made out with Edward then Lauren saw, who for some reason thinks Edward and her are dating so she flipped and tried to fight me but I moved and she fell into the couch. I wouldn't call that a fight, plus I left Edward with her, so I didn't even try to fight." I shrugged.

"Wait, wait back up. _You_ made out with_ Edward_?!" Alice shrieked.

"Uh, I said that didn't I?"

"No way!" She turned around towards the crowd and started screaming Rosalie's name. Two minutes later Rosalie showed up towing an upset Emmett. That reminded me that Jasper wasn't around Alice.

"What do you want?" Emmett whined.

"Bella made out with Edward." Alice giggled.

"Bella oh my god." Rosalie clapped.

"I was drunk."

"And what are you now? Semi drunk?"

"No, that almost fight kind of sobered me up."

Alice and Rosalie laughed. "You are such a dork, Bella." Alice laughed.

"Wait Bella, you almost got in a fight?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah."

"Why, what happened did you and Edward fight?" He asked getting worried.

"No, no, Lauren tried to fight me over Edward."

"Did you fight?" He asked.

"Nope, I gave up; pretty much told her she could have him."

"Bella, why would you do that?" Emmett cried.

"Uh, cause I don't feel like getting in a fight and waking up with bruises." I admitted.

"That is true, she does bruise easy. Like the one time…" Alice started.

"Not relevant." Emmett interrupted. Almost smacking Jasper with his hand as he lifted it up to shut him up who I guess had left to take a piss.

"Well I have to go. I am gonna have a massive hang over tomorrow." I said walking towards the door to grab a taxi.

"Bye Bells." Alice chimed at the same time Jasper asked what happened.

"Bye Bella." Rose giggled. "Emmett stop, not now." Ew, gross.

* * *

**EPOV**

It felt amazing to kiss Bella, and when she left because of Lauren I could have cried. My dream had come true, well part of it anyway. Bella and I had kissed, and not just a peck either, we had actually made out.

"Oh Edward." Lauren cooed. "I am so sorry; did that mean skank hurt you?"

"Her name is Bella and I would much rather be sitting with her than you." I stated blankly.

"Oh Eddie, we should get you home, that alcohol she gave you is making you crazy." She caressed my chest then when in for a kiss. I gently, because I _am_ a gentleman, pushed her away.

"Sounds good, you go to your house and I will go to mine." I said jumping up and practically running Alice over heading towards the door and away from Lauren, who definitely couldn't take a hint.



"Eddie!" Lauren squealed as I walked towards my office. "How are you feeling? Much better? I knew you were gonna get sick when you ran away, I could read it in your face."

"Yeah I am fine." _I was just sick of you._ I groaned to myself.

I quickly escaped her clutches without having to fling my coffee on her, like that would have even stopped her, and walked/jogged to my office. I shut the door and locked it as soon as my feet where on the maroon colored rug.

"Rough morning?" A beautiful voice asked.

"Hell yeah." I said closing the drapes on the windows facing the hall way.

She giggled. "What happened?"

"Lauren, she won't go away." I groaned.

"Well don't be so nice to her. I mean if you were a complete dick to me then well I would hate you." Her advice made since, but Lauren didn't, cause well I had been being mean, almost choking her mean.

"I tried that. She doesn't get the point." Bella laughed again.

"Well then tell her straight up that…"

The door shook. Then I high pitch squeal with pounding on the door.

"She's back." Bella choked out between laughing fits.

"Eddie. Open the door. I have your breakfast." She said pounding on the door some more.

"Uh, sorry I am busy at the moment." I lied. Bella just looked at me and shook her head.

"Well what are you doing? Is Bella hurting you?! Bella if you do anything to my Edward I swear to god I will kill you." Lauren threatened.

"I'm not doing anything, so shut the hell up. Just cause Edward doesn't like you and made out with me doesn't mean that I am some kind of slut, cause he likes me more. Get over the fact that he doesn't like you!" Bella was pissed, Lauren was being a total ditz, she was stupid to think sweet little Bella with glasses and…wait. Bella wasn't wearing glasses, and her hair wasn't so lanky and dry looking. Her hair was half up half down and completely straight and it looked so soft. She wasn't wearing her usual dress pants and shoes with a nice blouse. No she had a black skirt on that went mid thigh and a pink blouse that was low cut but not too low with short kind of poofy sleeves. She also was wearing high heels. Something I have never seen on her besides the club.

"Whoa." I whispered. Bella arched an eyebrow then turned back to the door.

"If you don't leave, like now, I will go to Mrs. Culligan's office and file harassment." Bella added. "I am sick of you thinking that I am the bad guy. Cause honey, I'm the one Edward comes to when he is trying to get away from you." We heard a snuffle then fading steps.

"Damn Bella, thank you so much." I smiled.

"Whatever, I didn't do anything to her and she makes it seem like I killed her puppy." Bella muttered.

"Well actually you stole her puppy." Her forehead creased in confusion. "Me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I stepped closer to her as she picked up a file off her desk to give to me. Obviously not knowing I had moved closer she turned around running right into my chest. "Oh." She whispered. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her into me.

"We work together." She said lightly.

"I don't really care if we work together." I murmured as I gently kissed her lips.

A knock on the door interrupted the amazing moment.

"Edward unlock this door now." Misty was pissed, probably cause I was alone with Bella.

I quickly unlocked the door and let her in. She stormed in glaring at Bella all the while.

"Why was the door locked?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh, well Lauren has been a little obsessed I guess you could say and I just wanted to get away from her." I had to tell the truth, I couldn't form any lies. All I wanted was to be alone with Bella again. No interruptions, no clothes.

"So you lock the door with your female partner? You do realize that is unacceptable." Misty trilled. "I will not see this again, will I?"

"No ma'am." Bella whispered, putting her head down like she ten getting in trouble by a teacher.

"Thank you." She walked out the door eyeing me, definitely pissed off that I had chosen Bella.

"I hate that lady." I muttered causing Bella to giggle.

"Why? I always thought you were a suck up and like the attention from her." Bella laughed.

"No not really, she tries to be sexy around me and try to seduce me. It's really annoying." We both laughed then sat at out desks working on all of the articles we had to edit.

The whole day went smoothly, Bella and I casually talked, even about Friday night when she had left and ditched me. She told me she hadn't wanted the fight and that she was never real big into the whole fighting for a guy thing and it was always just easier to give in then to fight unless you really wanted it. She also reminded me that she was very drunk and didn't know what she was doing. All of this stung a little but I tried not to let it show.

"Well Edward I have to go." Bella said while standing up and stretching.

"What? Why?" I asked urgently, for one I didn't want to be alone without her and for two we had so many articles to edit that I had no idea when we were going to get done.

"Uh, cause it's time for me to go." She said confused.

"Bella, please stay late, I have no idea how we are going to get all of these articles done in three days. It's crazy. I'll pay you overtime just please stay." I whined.

"Uh, well I'm not doing anything tonight, so I guess I could." She said sitting back down.

"Thank you so much." I smiled, she looked so amazing in what she was wearing I didn't want to stop staring at her. She was just perfect with her gorgeous brown eyes and great body, her personality really made everything ten times better, honestly if I hadn't liked her before then I really would have now.

"Edward?" Ugh, Misty was coming, not knowing that Bella was still here because she was using her sexy voice.

"What?" I called out trying to sound bored and uncaring.

"Want to pl…Bella? What are you still doing here?" Bella's eyes went wide and so did Misty's as she opened the door to our office.

"Well I asked her to stay longer to help me with all of this editing. Its obnoxious how much there is to do. I really appreciate you allowing me to get a partner. She has been such a help today alone." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Um, yeah you're welcome." She said lamely. She glared at Bella as she walked out the door towards her office.



A few hours later I heard the last employee walking away, most likely it was Misty. The long couch looked so good at the moment. Bella and I had stayed all night, it was ten now. Her head would fall forward then she would snap back, we both were dead tired and still had so many more today with most likely a new pile tomorrow for the few people that were late. Which was a lot of people. Plus we had a meeting tomorrow that Bella and I had to attend and right now I just wanted to sleep and never wake up.

"Mmmm, Edward, that couch looks so soft." Bella whispered.

"Ha, I was thinking the same thing."

"Ugh, this article sucks. This is so boring Edward. How can you wake up in the morning?"

"Well usually I don't just edit, I mean sometimes I come up the ideas. Like tomorrow, we're going to talk about this ball that's going to help a jewelry line. Something called Ice I think."

"Ha, fun." She laughed. As she stretched and yawned. "Edward I hate to ask but can I go home?"

I just laughed, she was pale from lack of sleep and her eyes, usually brilliant and bright, were now dull and half closed.

"Yeah I guess, just help me lock up." I don't know why I asked that cause all I have to do is lock the door and files up then leave the building, but I did want her company for a little longer. She followed me around like a puppy watching my every move as I locked everything up, too tired to even care. I opened the door and locked it ushering Bella out who was by then sleep waking, her heel caught, uh, nothing and she flew forward. I grabbed her waist pulled her back to me before she did a face plant on the rough looking rug.

"Err, thanks." She mumbled, more awake and blushing. "I'm kind of a klutz."

"I see that." I chuckled. "Bella? I have a question."

"Yeah?" She asked my arms still tight around her waist as I shut the door with my foot.

"When you said that you don't fight for things you don't really want, does that mean you don't want me?" I asked rather shyly. Her cheeks turned a pink color and she digested my words.

"Actually, I really want you." She whispered. "But I just didn't want to fight. I thought that if you really wanted me too you would have come after me, but you never did."

"Oh." I muttered. "Oh! Bella I am so sorry. Honestly I tried, but Lauren…"

She laughed. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." She smiled, just so perfect. "Well I really should be heading home. Alice will probably freak if I don't call her soon."

"Shouldn't she be in bed?"

"I have to call her everyday after work, to tell her about my day."

"You guys worked next to each other." I said, confused.

"Since I got promoted. She wants to know about my day…with you." She blushed again.

"Oh." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek but before she could pull away I grabbed her face and pulled her lips to my own. She squeaked in surprise then kissed me back. I pulled her closer to myself; realizing then I had been holding her the whole time except for when I made her kiss me. She pulled away from me too soon, blushing and smiling.

"Good night Edward. See you tomorrow." She said breaking away from my embrace.

"Night Bella." I murmured

* * *

**BPOV**

The day had been perfect, Edward and I had chatted and then before we left we had sort of put our feelings out on the table, plus we had kissed, again, and it was amazing.

When I walked into my apartment I saw the phone flashing with eight new messages and eleven missed calls. All Alice of course. I quickly dialed her number and she picked up on the first ring.

"What happened?!" She asked, completely serious.

"We kissed again." I sighed. "Plus he looked at my funny when he finally saw me."

"He liked what he saw?"

"I don't know, how can you tell."

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Alice laughed. "What else happened?"

"Well, I think I told him my feelings." I said stupidly.

"Bella! You can't do that. What did he say?" I groaned.

"Well he said; 'Oh. Oh!' then something about trying to get to me after the 'fight.'"

"No way, oh my gosh! I think he likes you too." Alice squealed and smiled as I looked that the clock.

"Damn, it's eleven thirty. I have to go to bed." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning. I'll grab you an outfit in the morning. Oh yeah and this weekend we are totally shopping for something's." I whined as she did her evil laugh.

"Night Alice." I groaned.

"Night Bells." She laughed.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth then lunged into my bed shrieking in the pillow in pure bliss. That night as I was sleeping my dreams were of Edward Cullen.

**Hit or miss? Let me know when you guys want some lemons or if it gets confusing. And don't forget to review, criticism is good to a point, but I will take some helpful hints. **

**Love always, Bree **


	3. Evicted

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

I stumbled out of bed and was thrown into a shower. I gasped and sputtered as the cold water hit my bare back.

"Alice." I shrieked. She just laughed.

She wrapped my shivering body in a towel then blow dried my hair and curled it. She started on my make up as Rose walked in and handed me a cup of coffee.

"Morning Bells." She laughed.

I just groaned in response.

"Bella stop being grumpy, you do want Edward to notice you don't you."

"Yes." I shivered.

Once Alice was done we all walked into my room and headed to my closet. Most of my clothes were gone, replaced with all new things. I looked at Alice.

"What did you do?" I grimaced.

"I couldn't wait. So I bought all of this last night." Alice laughed. It had been two days since we had talked on the phone about going shopping this weekend.

"Thanks." I grumbled. I found an outfit and slid it on. Alice gave me some flats and I slipped those on as well.

"See you at work." Rose said as they both left. I walked over to the mail I had thrown on the counter the night before. I picked up the top one and opened it. It was a note from my landlord. I was late on my rent. I closed my eyes. This wasn't the first. Now that I have been promoted hopefully things will change.

I grabbed the next envelope and opened that as well. This one was also from my landlord. I had two weeks left before I had to leave.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella walked slowly into work. By the looks of it her make up was smeared. And she had her glasses on.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I grabbed her shoulders. We had made an agreement to be friends because of work but that didn't mean I didn't care about her. I wanted to be with her more than anything.

"I have two weeks left to live in my apartment." She groaned. I stared at her.

"No way."

"Way. My landlord didn't get my last check. And the one before that bounced. I don't know where to live." She muttered sitting down at her desk. "Alice and Jasper are about to live together, Rose and Emmett too."

"What about your parents?"

"They don't live in New York. They living in Washington, the state."

"Oh." I didn't know what to tell her. I would have never noticed she had a hard time paying the bills. "Well…you could live with me. I have an extra room and well it would be just till you get on your feet. You know, friends living together. You don't have to but…"

"Edward, that's sweet of you but I couldn't."

"No, really its fine. Just till you get on your feet." I quickly added.

She smiled. "Thanks."

XXXX

That night, two weeks before she had to, we moved Bella out. I mean all of us, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Bella and I moved Bella out of her apartment and into mine. She kept some of the things that couldn't fit into my house there and we were searching for a storage room for her.

"Emmett! Stop." Bella squealed as Emmett picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as the last of the boxes were put in her car or mine. I laughed at the sight of her smiling and hitting my brother's back.

"Em, let her go." Rose laughed. He started running across the parking garage with her, she was bouncing and laughing while she kicked and hit him. Alice was clutching Jasper for support because she was laughing so hard. Rose kept shaking her head at her obnoxious boyfriend. While I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella. She looked so beautiful, so happy even though she was getting kicked out of her apartment.

Emmett dropped her in the front seat of her car, dodged a punch coming his way from Bella then jogged off to his car which also had a few boxes or furniture in it.

Jasper and I drove in silence as we headed to my house. It wasn't awkward, it was more calming, like he knew how I felt and I didn't have to say a word. That's how best friends work you know. He finally broke the silence though.

"How are you gonna stop yourself?" He asked, looking at me.

"From doing what?" I replied, taking a peak at him from the corner of my eye. We were almost at my house which is a little outside of New York City, I had my own yard.

"Caring about her, liking her." He turned around to look at the huge jeep that contained Emmett and Rose in it then back at me. "Taking her." He added quietly.

"Jazz, I have more self control than you think." I muttered. But the truth was I really had no idea. I wanted nothing more than to have Bella as my own, for me to love and no one else, but best friends is what she wants, so I'll just have to give that to her. I should have never had her work with me. The dumbest decision ever.

"Whatever man." Jasper laughed. I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed harder. "You know as well as I do that when it comes to Bella you can't control shit."

"I know, I know." I groaned.

I pulled in my driveway and left room for Bella's car next to mine. Emmett parked along side the road and quickly jumped out.

"Dude, I have to pee." Emmett almost squealed. Jasper just shook his head. I threw my keys at him and he headed for the door.

Soon after Emmett ran into the house Bella and Alice pulled up.

"Let's do this, its already late." Bella said getting out of the car and nearly falling, but caught herself. Alice snorted.

"Let's hope no one gets seriously injured in the process." Rose laughed all of laughing along.

* * *

**BPOV**

Thankfully no one was seriously injured. A few cuts, some bruises and a headache later we were all laughing together and sitting down in the living room of Edward's cozy home.

"Edward, I can't believe that you're the one that ends up with minor concussion." Emmett boomed. "How did you manage to hit your head on the ceiling anway?"

Edward looked at me and I started laughing.

"He was jumping…on my bed." I laughed.

They all looked at Edward in shock.

"Wait a minute, she started it!" He laughed.

"I would have thought Bella would have done that, not you." Jasper said.

"Me too." Alice giggled.

By the time we were done bonding and laughing and done eating pizza it was already eleven and we all had work in the morning. They all left in Emmett's jeep, leaving me alone with the man of my dreams.

We stood in silence for a moment, awkwardly staring at the floor.

"Well, I guess I'll go take a shower." He muttered looking up at me.

"Yeah, and I'll get ready in my own bathroom." I turned towards my bedroom with the bathroom attached but he caught my arm and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for moving in with me. Now I'm not so lonely." He chuckled kissing my forehead and letting me go.

* * *

**Hit or miss? Was it good or bad? Like I said in What Makes Us Stronger, if anyone wants that story I will gladly** **give it to them. I have no idea where to go with that, plus I have another better story that I'm writing down and that one just gets in the way. If no one takes it I will erase it. This is What Makes Us Stronger. Not this one. Reviews please. **

**Love always: breana.**


	4. He's My Boss

**Hey sorry about the long delay on all of my stories. But I got a brand new laptop for Christmas so I can now update better. I lost my other laptop in a freak orange juice accident and I haven't been able to log on since. I'm really sorry about the long delay.****Chapter Four**

* * *

**He's My Boss**

**EPOV**

I woke to Alice pounding on my door at 5:30 in the morning.

"What in the hell are you doing here so god damned early?" I groaned.

"Bella is my project for my article." She chirped, how could anyone be so awake at this hour is beyond me.

I opened the door wider and let her in; she danced off towards Bella's room leaving me at the door practically falling over in exhaustion. What was the use in standing in the doorway letting the chilly air in? I closed the door and got ready for another long day in the office.

XXXX

I nearly spilled my coffee all over the front of my white dress shirt when Bella walked out of her room. Her long legs looked even longer in a pair of pinstriped black pants with a hot pink silk shirt and black jacket over top. Her hair was wavy and her eyes glistened as her and Alice walked into the living room laughing.

"Forget how to drink?" Alice laughed causing me to choke again.

"Ha you're funny. I didn't realize it was so hot." That caused another laugh from Alice. "Do you guys want some coffee?"

"Oh please." Bella half begged. "I need some caffeine after my torturing session this morning."

"It wasn't that bad." Alice laughed. "Well I have to go. See ya at work." She smiled and winked at Bella then left. I heard the soft purr of her Porsche startand leave the driveway.

I watched Bella sip her coffee with care and stare at the ground.

"Thanks again for letting me move in. I really appreciate it." She said looking at me. "Just till I get on my feet." She added softly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy that I can help you." I smiled at her, she really was breathtaking. I couldn't help but stare; she really made my heart soar. I wanted to kiss her so bad again but I knew that would push the boundaries of our friendship and I didn't want to ruin what little we had.

"So are we gonna drive to work together?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"That would be wonderful." She said smiling, causing my heart to flutter. "I'll drive." She said laughing.

XXXX

"Edward, please join me in my office." Misty said coldly opening my door a crack. "Now." Her trill voice went even higher.

I glanced over at Bella; she wasn't phased by Misty's interruption. She was looking down at some paperwork running her hands through her hair with a frustrated look on her face. She sensed me staring at her and looked up at me and smiled. She was sucking me in, deeper and deeper with each look. She had me wrapped around her little finger and she had no idea, none at all.

"Edward, now." Misty said impatiently.

I followed her into her office where I found a rather pissed Lauren. She looked up at me and her pissed expression melted into a smug smile. I sat down opposite her and waited while Misty took her own seat.

"What's this about?" I asked, a little pissed myself, I could already see where this is heading.

"Lauren has filed a complaint against Bella, and seeing as she's your personal assistant I brought you in here." I glared at Lauren, maybe a restraining order was in the future. "Bella hurt Lauren's feelings a great deal and now Bella may just have to pay for that. She's been an amazing worker the whole time she has been here but that slip up is inexcusable if it happens again it may cost her a job." I looked at Misty, she was serious.

"Are you two related?" I asked, Misty showed a very strong liking to Lauren, enough to think about firing someone for no reason.

"That is irrelevant." I inwardly groaned. They were and they were going to do anything possible to get and Lauren together, I just knew it. Could anything else get and more screwed up?

**BPOV**

Once Edward came back he looked extremely pissed, something was up and I didn't have the guts to ask him. He was amazing, kindly letting me live with him. Even though we had kissed I didn't feel like exactly liked it as much as I did. I knew it was kind of stupid of me but I still felt extremely shy around him, I like him, no doubting that one, I was falling head over heels with my boss, not the best thing I could be doing.

He looked over to me and just shook his head, like he was thinking something over, something had happened.

"What did Mrs. Culligan want?" I asked, trying to say it as innocent as I could, it was hard I was nervous that I had done something.

"Did you know her and Lauren are related?" He spat falling back onto his chair.

"No…I had no idea they were related, why?" I asked.

"She says that if you do another stunt like that, you know when you flipped on Lauren, you'll be fired. And if I have to go on a date with Lauren. I honestly hate this fucking place." He stared at me for a moment. Fired? Honestly, what had I done, now I'd have to suck up and Edward would have to go out with Lauren, I wasn't going to lie, I'm more than just a little jealous of that stupid bitch.

"Oh you poor thing, when do you have to go?" I asked, I was trying to play it cool, but I was totally freaked out.

"Tonight. I'm sorry. Alice will have to drive you home. Lauren wants me right after work." That's when I realized when he got home I would be there, I would see him with her, or I would know if he didn't come home at all. Maybe this whole moving in thing was a massively bad idea.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. It will be fine. You have fun on your date." I faked a smile. "Well I guess I'll go tell Alice now." I stood up, I felt weak at the knees. Edward wasn't mine, why was I taking this so hard. He couldn't be mine. He was my boss and I'm just some little assistant, the best one he could find, I had gotten my hopes up only to let them get crushed.

I found Alice at her desk, typing rather fast.

"Bella." She squealed. Then she got a good look at me, I could feel my face turning red under the stress of trying not to cry. "Are you okay?"

"No." I whispered. "On Monday I yelled at Lauren, now because of it I may lose my job." Alice looked at me in shock. "But that's not the worst thing; Edward is going on a date with her, tonight. Oh Alice I actually thought that I had a chance."

"Bella." She murmured, hugging me. "Does he want to?"

"I don't think so. But still, he isn't mine. I can't have him, what made me think I could? He's my boss, nothing can happen. I'll have to stay at home and watch him go out with girls, come home with them, or alone, or not at all. How will I handle that?"

"Oh Bella. This is awful. Honestly I thought you had a chance too. Maybe your taking this all wildly out of proportion. Maybe it's not what you think-"

"He's my boss." I whispered. "Nothing can happen. It's not professional."

"Bella." She said softly looking at me in sadness.

"I need a ride home tonight. He's going out with her right after work. Do you mind?" I asked, trying to get off the subject.

"Ye-yeah of course." She said.

"Thanks." I looked at her. Then at Rosalie's desk, it was empty.

"Where's Rose?"

"She took the day off. Emmett didn't have to work today." She said shaking it off. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." I lied. "I should get back. He probably has a lot of stuff for me to do."

"Okay. I'll come get you when its quitting time." This was going to be a long day and a painful one. I really wish Lauren Mallory would just die, and I don't normally think those things.

XXXX

I watched him leave and then I saw them meet up right in front of the office, I was beyond jealous and completely depressed. Not too long after that Alice came and got me.

"Do you want to go home? Or do something else?" Alice asked.

"I kind of just want to go home." I mumbled.

"Okay."

We drove home, or well to Edwards, in silence. She watched me with sad eyes as I walked into the empty house. I waved goodbye to my best friend. All I wanted to do was cry, I had gotten my hopes up over nothing, he was my boss for god sakes. I stood in the doorway for a long time, just thinking.

"Stop moping." I whispered to myself. I cooked dinner and did a little house keeping trying to keep my mind busy. It didn't really work, the only think it did was keep my hands busy, time was going by so slowly. I didn't know if I wanted him to come home when I was awake so I could see him or if I should just go to sleep. What if he doesn't come home, the thought was constantly haunting my thoughts. Would he call or just not show up? Was he even having fun at all?

I heard the door slam open and footsteps bang along the hallway towards the kitchen. At this point I had been snuggled on the couch randomly shifting through channels. I think I caught him off guard cause he stopped stomping and just looked at me.

"Your still awake?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's only ten." I said looking at the clock.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." My heart sunk, I guess he didn't want me.

"Well…I'm not. So how was your…er…date?"

"Awful. I'd tell you about it but there is nothing to tell. She was clingy and tried to take me home." He shivered at the thought.

"I'm sorry. No second date?"

"Not unless I have to. Misty is such a bitch." He groaned grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Well I guess I should go to bed then." I stood up and unruffled my pajamas. He watched me as I walked back toward my room. "So goodnight. See you in the morning."

"Yea-yeah. See you." I looked back at him, he was still watching me. His green eyes locked with my plain ones and I could only wish that one day he will share my feelings.

* * *

**Hit or miss? Reviews make me happy. Sorry for the long delay. Really I am.**


	5. Late Night

**Late Night**

**EPOV**

I took one last longing glance towards Bella who was working intently on more paperwork Misty kept drowning us with then made my way to my most dreaded part of my day. She was waiting, from the looks of it she had changed, she wore one of those shirts/dresses that got tight around the thighs and you normally wear leggings with, she had high heels that made her look like a straight up whore. Her make-up was darker than normal, either she was trying way too hard or she was taking me to a club. All in all, she looked terrible.

I looked back towards Bella she still hadn't moved. Lauren sneered and hooked her arm with mine and dragged me out towards the parking lot.

"We are taking your car." She half skipped half dragged me to my own vehicle and nearly threw me into the door of my Volvo. I couldn't believe my precious leather would be contaminated with such a vile substance.

"Where too?" I asked attempting to be happy about it.

"I give you directions, you just wait darling." She attempting to touch my nose with the last part and I just swatted her hand away.

"Lauren, seriously?"

She faked hurt, "What?"

"Nothing." I allowed the annoyance to lace in.

I pulled out of the parking lot and followed Lauren's directions and found the worst looking sight ever. It almost looked like a strip club, or something. I couldn't stand it I looked at her and she smirked.

"No." I nearly screamed.

"Bella." She threw back at me.

Damnit she had me there I couldn't allow Lauren to do anything else to endanger Bella's job.

I looked at it again and the line wasn't even that long not like a normal club I'd hit up. This place looked creepy like the one people normally get killed in. I really didn't want to go in. I was actually scared for my life!

XXXX

As soon as I could I stumbled my way out of that nasty place and made my way back to my car with Lauren hot on my heels.

"That was amazzzing. Eddie I think you should come to my place so we can have some crazzzzy sseexx." She attempted to pet my arm and I quickly pushed her hand away for the zillionth time that night.

"You're drunk." I said simply.

"I know!" She squealed.

I started down towards her house as fast as I could. Misty knew this would happen and gave me directions. I was actually thankful. I couldn't wait to get this girl out of my amazing car!

"Eddie come insideeee." She whined. "Pleaseeee."

"No. I have to get home and let my cat out." I lied.

"Oh." She looked at me then hopped out of the car and stumbled up the sidewalk towards her apartment. I didn't even wait for her to hit the door before I peeled out and made my way home hoping that Bella was awake but then again hoping she fell asleep on couch so I could hold her delicate figure in my arms.

As soon as I unlocked the door I tripped and started stomping my way through the house to catch myself only to find my darling Bella snuggled up in my favorite blanket watching television. I couldn't stop staring I couldn't believe she was up. She probably just wanted to make sure I got home alright then she would go to sleep worry free.

"You're still awake?"

Her eyes darted to the clock on the VCR and then back at me. "Yeah, it's only ten." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." She was amazing, staying up all night when we had work tomorrow.

"Well I'm not. So how was your…er…date?" Something in her eyes caught me off guard but I couldn't place what it was.

"Awful. I'd tell you about it but there is nothing to tell. She was clingy and tried to take me home." I shivered at the thought. Maybe my next clingy date would be Bella, but I shouldn't get my hopes up. We work together, we live together as roommates. It really can't be anything more.

"I'm sorry. No second date?" Her lips curled up into a slight smile.

"Not unless I have to. Misty is such a bitch." I walked to the fridge and grabbed a water. I couldn't get the nasty taste of Lauren's attempt of a kiss earlier.

"Well I guess I should go to bed then." She stood up letting the blanket fall back onto the couch. She looked amazing in her small shorts and a tank top that showed off her petite body perfectly. It left little for me to imagine and I really couldn't help but think of her without the offending clothe on her body. I couldn't keep my eyes off her as she walked clumsily towards her room. "So goodnight. See you in the morning."

"Yea-yeah. See you." She turned back to look at me and our eyes instantly locked. Maybe just maybe this could be something more than just co-workers.

**BPOV**

I awoke the next day with Alice in my room again shuffling through my clothes trying to find the perfect outfit for today. The Ice meeting had been cancelled yesterday seeing as how Misty couldn't make it, so it was rescheduled to today. Alice had informed me I needed to look nice and show that I deserved the spot that I was in. If the Ice jewelry line went good we would be part of the sponsors and we would be the first magazine to write about it. There also was to be a party held where Ice jewelry would be out and allowed to be warn until the end of the party.

I found my morning routine becoming boring again. I would shower, Alice would dress me, do my make-up and hair, then leave to go to work herself.

Edward was already up with a nice steaming cup of coffee in his hands.

"Good morning sunshine." He chuckled watching my slumped figure shuffling towards the coffee pot.

"Eh, I need more sleep. Shouldn't have stayed up so late." I mumbled.

He just laughed and looked at me. "You didn't have to wait for me to get home."

"Just making sure she didn't rape you." I said rolling my eyes and cracking a smile which made him laugh even harder.

"Right, of course." He handed me a coffee mug. "We should head out soon, don't want to be late for the meeting." I looked up at him and groaned.

"Do I have to go to the party?"

"Well it would definitely be for the best. I mean you are my assistant, she should be there for her boss." His smile faltered then he smiled wider. Not the same crooked smile that I love but it still made my heart skip a beat.

"Me and parties don't go hand in hand though Edward. I'll end up ruining something and getting fired on my own." He laughed.

"I won't let that happen. How about this, you'll be my date and I won't let go of you the time that way you can't fall. How's that sound?" I couldn't help the smile the spread across my face. Edward Cullen just asked me to the Ice party, as his date. Of course I couldn't say no.

Two days away and I would be on a date with the one man that makes my heart stutter.

* * *

**Really sorry about the delay, I know it's not very good. But keep reviewing. Sorry if there are mistakes.**


End file.
